


Avatar: The Quest for Revival

by zenalite



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Family, Groping, Humiliation, Impregnation, Incest, MILFs, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgy, Public Humiliation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: In this slightly altered setting, Aang is tasked by the leaders of the nations to go and replenish the ranks of the Air Nomads by breeding with everyone he sees fit. Thankfully, Sokka and Katara, both hailing from the Slutty Water Tribe, have already turned him to their ways during their adventures. All that's left is for Aang to get over his reluctance to use his authority, and breed everything in sight.Commissioned by Fairfaxer





	1. Chapter 1

Aang could hear the howls coming from outside of his tent, but now he only wanted to get some rest. The day after they were finally going to reach the Slutty Water Tribe and he would need to focus on completing his sacred mission. 

**Go forth and multiply, and replenish the ranks of the Air Nomads, whatever the cost. All the Nations support you in this most noble task, Avatar Aang.**

The order sounded simple enough and came sanctioned by every single power, so it was important enough for Aang to take seriously. And yet… He was feeling a little shy about the whole thing, despite the constant insistence of his friends. 

The flaps of the tent rustled and Katara stepped inside. She was naked and dripping with sweat, the beads glimmering as they coursed down her toned brown body. Not that this was a sight unfamiliar to Aang. He was used to seeing Katara in the nude throughout their travels now. It had taken a while for him to come around to being as open to sexuality as she and Sokka were, but now the Slutty Water Tribe left its mark on him... “Is everything alright with you, Aang? You seem… out of it.” 

Aang shook his head. “Just tired.” 

Katara smiled and came to sit next to him. “You’re telling me. I thought I could go for more after we were done, but I’m exhausted…” The cries from outside subsided into some heavy groans, followed by some wet slaps. “Azula is still going at it, somehow.” 

Aang smiled. “She is very gifted.” He wouldn’t have thought after all that time knowing Azula as an imposing figure that she would be so… desperate in certain conditions. Granted, the Fire Nation had its own slutty culture. The Warrior Whores of Kyoshi were no joke, and Aang had the feeling Azula wanted to outdo everyone and become a supreme slut that would even outdo the exploits of Avatar Kyoshi.

People from the Slutty Water Tribe found community in sharing sexual pleasure with one another, and being free enough to fuck whenever and whoever one wanted was seen as tradition. It was the perfect place for Aang to go to and fill as many wombs as possible, knowing that at least some of them would come out capable of carrying on his Airbending. While they tried to spread their beliefs wherever they went, not everyone was as open to this stuff as they were over there...

Katara reached out and placed a hand on his head. “Down be so down! Aang, you’re going to go and have crazy sex with every Slutty Water Tribe girl you can see, this isn’t anything to be down about!” 

“Well, I know, but… I’m not one of the Slutty Water Tribe myself. I don’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense! You’ve seen how Sokka and I act even when we’re away. It’s just normal!” 

That much was definitely true. Sokka would disappear for entire periods of time with no one being able to track him down until he came back sweaty and sleepy, and he loved to show off before every girl. Aang suspected he had harems in more than one place by now. And Katara had no problems offering herself to random men, no matter how old or young, rich or poor. Most of the time she would just give herself to Aang and try to keep him relaxed and happy.  _ She is definitely a good friend to me, _ thought Aang. And they both helped him become just as slutty as they were. Really, feeling awkward about it now was more a result of it being put on him with authority more than anything else...

Some laughter rang from beyond the tent, followed by Sokka coming inside carrying a trembling Azula. He placed her down next to Aang and Katara with a grin. “She’s done for now! Haha, these Fire Nation girls are something else. Though they aren’t as slutty as our girls back home. I hope you don’t mind me using her, too, do you?” 

As Aang traced the lovely round shapes of her body with his eyes, he felt himself getting hard again.  _ But I’m just so tired… _ And there was so much to look forward to for the days to come, that he just needed to preserve his energy.

“We are the greatest sluts,” he heard Azula say. Her eyes opened only partly but she still seemed out of it. Her slender legs were still shaking, while all the dried cum from the whole day stayed plastered her face and chest. 

“We should all get some rest,” said Aang with an affable smile and a sigh. “We’ll need it in the days to come.”

Sokka laughed and punched him jokingly. “You mean you’ll need it! What gift are you giving me for all of this, huh? The Slutty Water Tribe is doing so much to preserve the Airbenders, what’s in it for us?” 

Katara got up and pushed her older brother. “Stop it, Sokka, not funny! Come on, let’s go and let him get some rest!” 

Once they were out, Aang put his head down and closed his eyes to sleep. As he thought about that comment about all the girls he would be meeting, he was getting excited again… He fell asleep only for a few brief seconds, before he woke up feeling very warm. As his eyes opened and went down…

“Azula?” She had her head on his thigh, sucking his balls into her mouth as his now hardened cock kept bumping against her nose. “What are you doing?”

“Go to sleep, idiot, and stop embarrassing me!” The tone was supposed to be imposing, but she sounded too tired to make it into anything more than a whisper. 

“I guess… I guess I will…” Aang closed his eyes again, ready to sleep, thinking of his task ahead, and how good Azula’s evil tongue could feel as it caressed his balls in her hot mouth…

//

As soon as they arrived at the home of the Slutty Water Tribe, Katara switched to a lovely micro bikini that covered her nipples and slit and left the rest open. Many of the women greeting them when they arrived were wearing similarly revealing outfits, showing no sign of being cold despite the low temperature, and a lot of the dark-skinned women eyeing Aang were far more voluptuous. Sokka did say that it was the perfect place to breed and set up a harem for himself...

His friend sighed as he gazed at all the fertile women surrounding him. “It’s good to be back home.” 

Azula walked behind the main group flanked by Mai and Ty Lee, casting a disdainful gaze at the people gathered. She was way too cold to show her own body off, and none of these fools were looking her way. “What disrespectful behavior. They’ll regret this.” 

Aang wore a loincloth and tried to face up to the cold as best he could. After all, he didn’t want to leave his new potential spouses with a bad impression. “See, people have been coming from all over,” Katara told him. That much was true. He could spot people among the crowd that didn’t seem to be natives of the Slutty Water Tribe. It seemed that some had heard of the Airbender coming to spread his seed and had brought their daughters along hoping for a chance to carry his child. An odd situation to be in, but the thought of it made Aang hard…

Once the local head received the group, Aang was instructed to go and make his way along the village and pick whoever he wanted to impregnate. “Our girls would be more than honored to help restore the Air Nomads.” 

Most of his friends were already off to enjoy themselves, though Azula stayed behind to watch him, and Katara stayed to protect him in case she got any ideas. Aang still couldn’t understand what it was Azula wanted or why she had decided to behave differently towards the rest of them, though he certainly noted that she was as bad as Sokka and Toph when it came to unleashing her sexual side wherever they want. Probably, she wanted that right now.  _ I suppose you can’t have sex all the time when you’re also trying to make yourself the ruler of the world,  _ thought Aang, giving her a long glance. 

Once the welcome ceremony was over, Aang went out knowing he was to begin at any moment. “Well?” Azula asked him. “Are you going to start, or keep starting?”

“Don’t rush him!” said Katara. 

“I mean we’ve been fucking the world over for the last few months, there’s nothing to be shy about. Certainly not in this shithole.” 

As Azula spoke, an elderly man suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning wildly. “What a beautiful girl you are, I haven’t seen any like you around here…” 

“There are none like me anywhere,” said Azula with a temper, though a blush was blooming on her cheeks. Finally, someone noticed her! They sure took their damn time! The man wasn’t exactly attractive by any standards and seemed to be missing a tooth or two, but he was so direct and aggressive in touching her that his hands alone seemed to be making her week. 

Katara crossed her arms and smiled. “You should take her, she loves playing hard to get.” 

Azula glared at her. “Why, you--” She was interrupted by the old man’s tongue going into her mouth and engaging her in a deep kiss. 

Sokka and Toph joined them, both looking disheveled, and the whole group laughed as they saw Azula’s mounting arousal. She wasn’t even attempting to stop the old man now, and once his tongue left her mouth she only stared into his eyes, desperate for more.

It didn’t surprise Aang that Mei and Ty Lee avoided her so much of late. It must’ve been quite awkward, seeing the great Azula being a slut for everyone wherever they went…

//

“We gotta go here!” said Sokka, pointing up the hill. 

Aang was confused. Sokka had dragged him away by force while Katara and Toph were distracted, and told him to follow, because there would be an amazing surprise by the end. “I just want to know where we’re going…”

Sokka grinned. “You will, very soon… You still got that badge, right?” 

Aang nodded and flashed the golden badge the Nations commissioned him with. He hadn’t used it so far, but the badge gave him a right to mate with any girl that he wanted, without any possibility of dismissal on legal grounds. Despite his initial hesitation, he was almost certain his friends had taken it and used it a couple of times in secret. He still remembered when Katara had come across a huge and muscled man that proved resistant to her charms… When Aang woke up the next day, the huge guy was lying asleep with all his female friends panting around him. 

_ I’m not going to use this, though… _ he thought to himself. It felt wrong, to force oneself upon others. 

“A generation ago,” Sokka started, “they said that two incredibly beautiful girls were born somewhere nearby. So beautiful, in fact, that their father ended up moving to a secluded area to avoid all the boys that were interested in them. Rumors were that the father wanted them all for himself.” 

Aang took a deep breath as they went further up and gave his friend a long look. “People do that around here?” 

“Of course! What do you mean?” Sokka. “I mean, Katara and I have done it plenty of times, you know that, don’t you? The only reason we stopped now is that it just, you know, kinda boring…” 

“It just seems odd.” 

Sokka slapped him on the back. “Lighting up, Avatar. You need to put these concerns away if you’re going to repopulate the Air Nomads, huh? Plus, sex is good. There’s a reason the Slutty Water Tribe is so happy.” He smiled and brushed his own hair back comically. “And handsome.” 

They found the ramshackle that lay in the shadow of the cliff they had just climbed. Looking down from the top, Aang could see a couple of girls walking along the shore. They were totally dressed, quite unlike the ones he had seen in the village before, and their faces were, well… surprisingly beautiful. Even he couldn’t deny that. 

“They’re the children that the twins made. All of them daughters. I think there’s like five or six of them. Just wait till you see their moms. Come on, let’s go.” 

The girls were playing when Sokka and Aang came down with the rubble and landed only a few meters away from them. Their blue eyes opened wide, shocked. “A-Avatar…” 

“Wow, so you know who he is!” said Sokka. “Perfect, we don’t even have to waste time then.” 

The door to the house opened and a woman stepped out. Even through the layers of her clothing Aang read the lewd shape of her body and feel irresistibly drawn to her. Her breasts, her thighs, her butt…. Everything was so big. “Made for breeding,” whispered Sokka in his ear. “See why I brought us here?” 

The woman was joined by a second that looked like a copy of her, the only difference being the slightly different ways their hair parted. Aang wondered just how similar they would be under the clothing…

“Excuse me, Avatar…” said one of the twins affably, “but why have you come here?” 

“The Avatar is-”

“Why know what’s going on in the village,” the other explained. “But we mean no offense when we say we have no interest in that… We’re a withdrawn family, different from others around here.” 

The teenage girls only went on looking at the two near-naked boys that stood in front of them, listening to the words of their mothers. To think that two beauties would give birth to such cuties in turn.. At first Aang thought the daughters would be hideous, especially if conceived with the father. But they were superb, just more tomboyish given their age, and a lot less reluctant than their mothers by the looks of them. One smiled at Aang and licked her lips. 

“Don’t worry about anything!” Sokka told them. He waited for Aang to put the badge in his hand, then he went up to the two women and passed it on. “You see this? By legal right, the Avatar must impregnate whoever he thinks would be a good mother. I’m pretty sure you two would be perfect. Your daughters too, of course.” 

The twins shook their heads. “N-No, our father…” 

“He’ll have to understand,” said Aang, taking a step forwards on his own next to Sokka. He rarely acted so confident but… these girls were making him feel things. One of them had fallen in the snow right before they came and remained on all fours throughout the talks, looking up at him with interested eyes.  _ I’ll take care of you soon, don’t worry… _

“I-” 

Sokka shushed the woman and pinned the badge in her hair. “Enough, no need to make this any harder. We just have to do our duty. It’s the law. It’s as hard for us as it is for you. Isn’t that right, Avatar?” 

Aang reached out and placed his hand on the huge chest of the other sister. She towered above him, and from this angle the insane curve of her breasts jutting out was emphasized all the more. The woman only reddened and lowered her eyes. Aang smiled. He was going to fuck her mercilessly. And her daughters as well. All at the same time.

// 

Ty Lee’s mouth had been gaping for so long that she only the sudden drool dripping from her mouth and hitting her chest woke her up from the trance. She could hear low grunts coming from nearby, and when she swung her head to the left she could see Mai’s contorted face and rolled-up eyes as a guy slammed into her viciously from behind. Her whole body shone with sweat, and as Ty Lee saw the cock bulging through Mai’s stomach she only got hornier in turn.

“Mai, where is… Where is Azula?”

There was no real answer. As she could feel her juices flowing from her own pussy and someone grabbing her hair from behind, Ty Lee only surrendered to it. There was no point in trying to find Azula anyway, they both knew exactly what she would be up to. At least in the past she had shown restraint for who she would bed despite her temperament and constant desire to fuck everything that moved, but now… 

Ever since she got the bright idea of going with Aang she had just lost all control, and the others teasing her about it didn’t make it any better. Rather than seeing Azula straighten up to keep appearances, she only seemed to be succumbing harder, as if she enjoyed the humiliation and others knowing about it… 

Ty Lee cried out in pleasure as hot seed began to fill her womb.  _ Who am I to judge? _

//

Aang and Sokka brought the family into the house, ready to have their way with them. Sokka immediately went and sat down, crossing his legs and waiting for a show. “Well, come on, show us the goods!” 

Aang felt a little embarrassed for the women to see them being talked to in such a way, but not enough to interrupt what was going to happen in any way. As soon as the daughters sealed the door to the dwelling shut, he, too, sat down and waited. 

The twins preferred to undress each other, and the two boys watched as they stripped the coats from one another and stood before them wearing only some lace underwear. Though the lace covered almost every part of their huge breasts, they couldn’t do anything to hide the sheer size of them. Aang couldn’t help but reach and touch himself, knowing he would be using them both. To use two untouched mothers as their daughters watched and waited for their turn. Their virgins daughters. And the mothers weren’t so far from virginity themselves. 

The first twin went over to Sokka, while the other came and stood in front of Aang, meekly waiting for instructions. “Sir, my name is Kalla.” 

“You’re perfect for childbearing, Kalla. I’m going to make you pregnant. Your daughters too.” 

The milf’s cheeks blushed and a single twitch sent her huge breasts trembling. “As you wish…” 

Aang brought her into his lap and ran his fingers over her silky brown skin, as the doe-like blue eyes gazed at anywhere but his. He made eye contact with her daughters as they stood by the door, watching and waiting, curious to see what would happen next. 

He reached and undid her bra, releasing her huge breasts. The nipples were a surprisingly bright pink, and completely hard for him already, the boobs themselves sagging just a little despite her age and their size. She must’ve taken good care of her body. 

Aang rolled one of her nipples between his fingers and heard her moan. “Do you like that, Kalla? Has anyone ever done this to you?”

“O-Only father…” she whispered. She must’ve been at least thirty years old, yet her words came out as if she was younger than Aang.  _ Poor thing still has the mind of a child _ , he thought. It should’ve made him feel bad for wanting to use her in this way, but it only stirred him more. 

He squeezed her nipples hard and made her cry out and shiver. Her daughters all looked away. “Watch!” Aang ordered them. “Your mother’s going to teach you how to do this. Has your father taught them how to fuck yet?” he asked Kalla.

“N-No, sir…” 

Aang wasn’t so sure about that, certainly not considering how one of the sisters went on grinning as her mother answered. Perhaps Kalla was as dumb as a child even when compared to her daughters. 

He slapped her tits around some more, simply amazed by their insane size. To think that such titcows would be hiding in the middle of nowhere.  _ Sokka was right to bring me here… _

But Sokka already went down a different route with his twin. He was sitting in her lap instead, suckling on her breasts as if he were a babe while she touched him through his pants. “I hope this feels good,” she said.

“It sure does. Aang! Are you having fun?” 

The Avatar could only smile as his thumb passed over Kalla’s sensitive nipples again. “I owe you one, big time…” 

His cock couldn’t take it anymore, especially after the way the hot old bitch grinded her ass against it with her shivering. Aang ordered her to kneel before him and open up. Kalla, good titcow that she was, opened her mouth obediently and waited, even before his dick was out. The years of training under her father made her a perfect slave for something like this. 

“You!” Aang ordered the horny sister that had been eyeing him since he arrived. She padded over, her ponytail bobbing at the back of her head while the same dumb smile stayed plastered on her naughty face. “What’s your name?” 

“Simmy.” 

“Simmy, why don’t you take out my cock and help your mom suck on it?”

Kalla’s eyes opened in horror. “Sir, please!” 

“Slap your mother, Simmy.” 

Kalla looked up, and received the slap with surprise. No doubt she thought her daughter incapable of anything like that. “Sorry, Mommy… But he said so…” 

“Now take my cock out and shove it down your mommy’s throat,” Aang ordered. He couldn’t believe what he was saying. These words that were leaving his mouth, were they truly his? He had always told himself that he would never turn like Sokka and Katara despite his proximity to them, and now he was saying far worse than he had ever heard from them. Only Azula could probably come up with nastier stuff… 

Simmy reached down gingerly and brought his throbbing cock out, her smile only now fading as she gaped down at it with awe and surprise. The slender brown fingers stroked the powerful veins, amazed at the size of the head that stared back up at her. As she squeezed, Aang’s cock pulsed and a drop of hot seed dribbled out and ran down the side. Simmy quickly took it with her thumb and brought it up to her mouth to taste.

It was so good. So good. Her whole body shuddered in response to the taste and the flames of desire built up in her all the more. It was so hard to find men, ever… Her father would fuck her sometimes, but that was pretty rare since he didn’t want her mom or aunt to see. At times some poor fool would lose his way and end up nearby, just close enough for Simmy to run away from home with him for a little while and suck him dry. Whether they were locals or travelers mattered not one bit. It was cock. All cock was good. If only she could go live by their proper traditions…

“Simmy!” her mother cried. “What’s wrong with you?” But her other sisters were coming up to join them now, all of them asking for a taste of Aang’s cum. “Why don’t you taste your sister?” he told them jokingly. “I’ve got to take care of your mom now.” 

Kalla was not the slut that her daughter was. Aang could see real hesitation as he grabbed the sides of her head and brought her down to his cock, and the way the full lips rubbed against his cock, her mouth closed and unable to take him inside. “Kalla, don’t tell me a woman your age hasn’t sucked a cock before…” 

“N-No, sir… Not yet…” she said. She was so disgusted just by the taste and smell of dick that even her eyes were closed shut. 

“Well, today you’re about to learn a lot.” 

//

Azula howled as the old man came inside her again, the sweet dripping from his brow down to her jiggling tits. She pinched her nipples and yanked her breasts, enjoying the pain, the torment as another big cock slammed into her delicate flower of a pussy. The thing had always been so tight, that growing up she could only put her pinky inside, and the most pleasure she could get was from asking one of her servants to obey and lick her until she came. It was only after she took her first cock and felt the searing pain of it ramming through her far too tight and sensitive pussy that she lost her mind and wanted that feeling over and over again. Pain, nonstop pain.  _ How can it feel so good? _ she wondered, even now.

“Girl, you’re something else,” said the old man, putting his balding head down to the rest it on her chest. “I used to think I was too hard on my daughters but I never thought any girl could go for so long.”

“I’m just getting started, you stupid old man,” she spat, then punched him hard.

“Aahhh!! What was that for?” 

“Stopping. Now go on and keep fucking me. Hurt me badly, or I’ll hurt you instead if you fail. You won’t leave this place alive if you anger me enough.”

The old man stared at her. “W-What? Is that a joke?” He looked around, realizing they were too far from any friendly face to save himself. 

Azula grinned and slapped him again. “That’s right, you fucking stupid old man, now fuck me and hurt me as hard as you can until I cry, or I’ll be the one dismembering you today. Go! Fuck me!” 

//

Aang watched as Kalla bobbed up and down the shaft of his cock, constantly making sure to swirl her tongue against his head and keep the cum dripping into her mouth. For someone that was so against sucking cock, she was surprisingly good at it. And as she got a feeling for it, her daughters were standing around and encouraging her.

“Wow, Mommy, you’re so good at it!” 

Simmy crossed her arms. “She’s not bad but…” Her smiling eyes reached Aang and winked. 

Meanwhile, Sokka was taking things to another level. He was sucking on his twin, while one of the daughters sucked on her other breasts and another eagerly sucked his cock. Aang counted himself lucky for getting the twin with the most daughters, though that was a total accident.

In fact…

“Kalla,” he said, “make room for your girls. I want them to help you out.” 

Kalla lowered her head with embarrassment and beckoned them to join. The younger sisters undressed themselves without even being asked to, their round and perky young tits bouncing before Aang as he watched them intensely. Their toned tummies were begging to be touched and filled up with his seed as well, and those bubble butts… How often did these girls exercise? 

They dropped before down, each one more eager than the other to taste his cock. Simmy immediately sent her tongue down and ended up sucking on his balls, while her two sisters took to the shaft, stroking the throbbing veins with their young and inexperienced tongues. Kalla seemed taken aback by the sight and the willingness of her daughters, but Aang put his palm over her head and lowered her back down to the head of his cock. “Don’t stop” he told her, “never stop unless I order you to do so.” 

The four went on pleasuring him, with Kalla struggling to keep her gigantic cowtits from coming down to hit her daughters in the face. She cringed when one of her daughters laughed at the sight of her tit slamming against her face, and went so far as to suck on the hardened nipple before Kalla pulled it back. They truly did love their Mommy, these girls…

The door opened and everyone quieted down instantly. Kalla got up, ready to meet her father, but instead it was Katara and Toph that stepped through. “What the hell is going on here?!” Katara yelled. “We’ve been looking for you two for ages!”

“Sorry,” said Sokka, still madly in love with the milf’s pair of tits, “we just got a little caught up.”

“I can see that...” said Katara. She came up to Aang. Despite her beautiful and sexy outfit, from the looks of her it seemed like none of the locals dared to try anything. “Mind if I join?” she asked. 

Kalla eyes widened. “J-Join?” 

“Go ahead,” said Aang. “Teach these girls how it’s done.” 

Toph went to join in on sucking Sokka off, while Katara brought her skills over to Aang’s team. As much as he enjoyed the  _ thought _ of using this secluded family as his personal breeding pen, they were just too inexperienced to compete with Katara’s experience tongue. She sucked so much cock all over that it took only a few seconds of that to get him close to coming.

“Enough!” said Aang, throwing her off with a laugh. “I have a mission, remember, don’t make me waste it all now…” 

His eyes went to Kalla immediately. He got up and pushed her down to where he had been sitting, then spread her thick thighs wide and brought his cock to her warm pussy. She was still wearing her lace panties, and pulled on the strap jokingly a few times before ripping them off altogether. The milf cried out, but Aang quickly stuffed her mouth with the panties and got to work. 

“You’re going to help repopulate the Air Nomads! This is a great honor!” Aang grinned as his pulsing head dug its way into her insides. Kalla tried to fight him off, but it was useless. Not only could Aang hold her down, but Katara and one of the daughters quickly joined in and did so for him. “Fuck her brains out, Aang!” said Katara. “This old woman is so cute!” 

She really was. Aang put her huge tits together and buried her face between them as his shaft grinded against the silky and warm walls of her pussy, so long untouched by a foreign cock. It felt so good to be inside there, and to think that she would be giving birth to his kids despite her reluctance. _ I should’ve used that badge sooner…  _ Who knew how many chances like this he had missed along the way? Sokka and Katara had the right idea. 

As he went on pounding the mom, he could feel a familiar mouth taking his balls inside to cradle them. Simmy sucked on them as if they were precious sweets, rolling her tongue over the wrinkled skin, even as some of her mother’s juices spurted out with each thrust and hit her face.  _ What a total slut! I love her! _

“Sir, it’s too much,” said Kalla breathlessly. “Please… Mercy…” 

Aang was so distracted he hadn’t even noticed she spit out her gag. He pinched her nipples and sent his tongue down her throat, raping her mouth as his dick reached the deepest parts of her pussy. She groaned and wrapped her arms and legs around him, trapping him in the warm folds of her thighs and cowtits. 

Aang nearly passed out from the heat and pleasure as his cum shot out, filling the milf’s womb and getting her ready to me a mommy again. That one of her daughters was caressing his balls with her tongue at the same time only made it better. What a blessed child it would be. 

// 

Azula got dressed and stared down at the old man with disdain. “Stop whining so much,” she said, “I let you off easy.” In truth, he had done a pretty good job. Usually, coming hard would leave her feeling drowsy and sleepy. This time, she came so hard that she felt quite alive, and ready for a lot more. How many of these maggots in the Slutty Water Tribe were capable of offering the same kind of hard fucking? 

“Miss…” he pleaded. “You need to take me home…” 

“And why’s that?” 

“I can’t… I can’t move…” 

Azula sighed. “I’ll send someone over to take care of you. Just wait.” 

//

Simmy couldn’t get enough of them. This was the third time Aang was getting ready to come inside of her, and Sokka had practically jizzed all over her by now, his pale drying up over most of her brown chest and face.

“I want more,” she kept saying, kissing his cock, “It’s so good…” She barely sounded in her right mind at this point. She was in a cock lust like none that either Aang or Sokka had ever seen. Dangerously close to what Azula proved capable of… 

The others were cuddling together, each twin with her own daughters, while Toph and Katara were on the floor fingering each other and making out. The milfs had both been filled up with enough seed to guarantee their pregnancies, and they were already resting their hands over their bellies while their daughters sucked on their breasts and attempted placing their heads between their thighs to lick up more cum from their drenched pussies. To think that these naive girls would prove to be such complete whores… 

“Please Avatar Aang!” cried Simmy. “More, please more!” 

Her desperation made his cock harden into steel, and he watched its shape showing just slightly through her toned abs as he fucked her pussy and sent his cum right into her perfect tummy. With his hands wrapped around her waist, Aang fucked her as hard as he could, focusing on hitting every spot that drove her nuts, until she was left until a shrieking, shaking mess that clawed at his forearms.

“Haha, that showed her!” said Sokka. He laughed and slapped Simmy with his cock as she drooled and flailed violently from the orgasm. “You said you wanted it, didn’t you? Now he gave it to you. Don’t complain!” 

Katara got up and came over, “I think she needs a little more.” With only a wink to Aang, she turned Simmy over and spread her bubble butt wide. She spit down into her tiny, barely noticeable asshole, and caressed it with her finger.

“No…” whispered Simmy, trying to get away. 

“You asked for this, daughter,” said Kalla. “Just do as Avatar Aang orders.” 

Aang liked the sound of that. He slapped her asscheeks hard and placed the cum-dripping head of his cock against her super tiny butthole. It was like a little flower, waiting to be taken. “Go on!” said Katara. “Give it to her.” Sokka nodded along with his sister. “Do it, Aang, do it!” 

He thrust his dick into her with such force that in the span of a few seconds, the whole thing was buried inside her ass. Simmy began to shriek, but Sokka quickly shoved his cock into her mouth and started to throat-fuck her as everyone else laughed at the sight. Her ass was so tight and the suction was so crazy that Aang couldn’t even move back out. He simply allowed his huge cock to rest inside of there, getting massaged by her struggling body as the walls milked every last drop of cum out of her. 

“Is that good?” asked Katara. He leaned over and kissed him, and as soon as his tongue left her mouth, he found Toph begging for a kiss in turn. The other sisters were starting to crawl over back to Sokka, ready to suck him off some more and suck on his nipples as he raped Simmy’s young throat. 

The door burst open and Azula stepped inside. Beyond her it was dark, and flakes of snow were swirling past the door frame and into the room, while the outside chill made Aang shiver. “What in the world?...” Her eyebrows shot up. “The hell is going on here, you miscreants? Have you lost your minds?” 

Mai and Ty Lee followed her inside, carrying an elderly man between them. Kalla got up and ran over to him. “Da’! What’s wrong with him? Is he okay?” 

“He overestimated his skills by a long shot,” said Azula, looking down at the passed out old man. Nevertheless, she could go with him again if he woke up… But now Aang and the others seemed to be in the mood for it as well. “So, what’s going on here? Tell me.” 

Aang, feeling exhausted, said, “Shut up.”

“Excuse me? Do you want me to kick your ass into high heaven? Apologize to me, or I will. You don’t speak to me that way, you little bald idiot.” 

That was it. 

Aang got up and kicked the door closed, then grabbed Azula by the hair and pulled her towards the milfs. There was no time for Mai or Ty Lee to intervene as he threw her on top of Kalla, then came down and shoved his still-throbbing cock into her ass. It was enough to shut her up, for once. “Does that feel good?” asked Aang, smiling. “That’s the taste of our new friend’s ass, but I bet you will love that as well.” 

With everyone watching, he thrust into her mouth and started to fuck her throat with a savagery he never thought himself capable of. He wanted to shut up this annoying bitch, and permanently if possible. At first she struggled, but his overwhelming force held her down, and the more he fucked, the more she lost her strength. Soon enough, her eyes were rolling in her skull, while his seed started coming out of her throat. 

“Stop!” cried Mai. Her face was terrified. “Azula!” 

Sokka quickly grabbed her, while Katara wrapped her arms around Ty Lee. “I think it’s time we teach you three a lesson,” said Katara. “You just aren’t slutty enough by our standards.” 

“That’s right,” said Sokka. “We’re going to teach you how to behave from now on.” 

Aang smiled as he watched the two getting the same treatment as Azula was. This time he lost balance and fell sideways, only to found himself cuddled between the Kalla’s tits. “Don’t worry, rest a little…” she said, stroking his head. “You’ve” - she smiled with embarrassment - “done a good job.” 

//

The next day, Aang woke up to find everyone around him still fast asleep. He was still cuddling with Kalla’s and sucking on her huge breasts. Sokka and Katara were sleeping together, his arm wrapped around her with his dick resting inside her from behind. Mai and Ty Lee were simply lying on the ground, snoring even, their bodies now completely naked and both their holes dripping with cum. 

The old man from the night before, held Azula in his arms, his bony hands grabbing onto her ass as she rested her head against his chest.  _ That crazy bitch _ , thought Aang. What he gave her wasn’t enough, and she must’ve woken up during the night wanting more. Was there nothing he could do to get her to stop for good? 

Once everyone woke up, Aang told them that they needed to go. This time he planned on using the badge a lot more. In fact, his first course of action as soon as he got up was to retrieve it, getting hard at the thought of what knew families they would find along the way ready to carry his offspring. 

Though they found out that the old man was the father of the household, he seemed oddly okay with how things turned out. “This young girl,” he said, his eyes going towards Azula. “She’s wild. I couldn’t imagine a human could… do such things.” 

“The Fire Nation’s nothing compared to our girls!” said Katara angrily.

“I don’t know about that one, miss…”

“You wouldn’t, if you weren’t only having sex with your daughters and locking them away from everyone else!” 

As they had breakfast, Aang received the mouths of each girl one last time, and then they finally set off. This time he put aside thee loincloth and went completely naked, as did Sokka, though they punished Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee by forcing them to go naked as well. They were not happy with the weather. 

“It’s so cold!” said Azula. “How the hell do you expect us to walk around like this?”

Katara shrugged in her micro bikini. “I’m not cold.”

“To hell with you, Slutty Water Tribe! You should’ve gone to the Fire Nation for this. I can’t believe you would want to use your seed on these… these wretches!” 

Aang slapped Azula’s ass. “Will some hot seed keep you warm?”

“You’ll find plenty of men on the way for that,” said Sokka.

“Come on.” 

Azula grinded her teeth but Ty Lee looked up at her with a warm smile. “Come on, maybe it won’t be so bad. Last night was… fun.” 

“You wouldn’t know what fun was,” Azula shot back. “No one does besides me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’re heard it all before, slut,” said Katara, kicking her in the back and sending her forwards. “Next time, allow me to teach you some lessons myself.”

“Oh, I’d love to see that,” she barked back fiercely. 

Aang smiled. He would as well. The badge still rested in his grip, ready to be used. The world was wide, and many wombs were waiting to be filled. “Off we go!” 

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you enjoyed this work, you can find more at www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/zenalite . I'm otherwise available for any commissions at zenaliter@gmail.com .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and the gang go around some more, from corrupting a village to a noble family.

Aang and the rest of the gang spent more time with the Slutty Water Tribe, awaiting the arrival of Zuko. Though he started out reluctant to use the badge that granted him the right to use any womb in sight for breeding purposes, he grew to love it and the authority it gave him, and his friends were nothing if not insanely supportive of the whole thing, with Katara and Sokka fucking anyone that crossed their path. As for the Aang himself, he developed a new kind of hobby, which came down to finding reluctant partners within families and ordering them to do as he said: sons and mothers, fathers and daughters, brothers and sisters… heck, even the grandparents. It was all wholesome and beautiful, spreading the joy of breeding wherever they went. 

At present he sat naked in his ice house, surrounded by passed out brown-skinned, blue-eyed girls, whose sweaty toned limbs gleamed in the light of the firepit after the extreme orgy they shared. Aang, though, couldn’t get tired from so little, certainly not anymore. He and Katara were thrilled when they were told that some travellers had arrived, thinking that it must be Zuko, only to meet with a huge fat man carried around by his servants, accompanied by a young daughter. 

Now, the fat man had been carried into Aang’s temporary home and bowed before him, his green eyes shining. “Avatar. What an honor it is to meet you.” 

“Do we know each other?” 

“No, no, no, I’m afraid not, though I’ve come a long way in the hopes that you could help me…”

The man spoke at such length and avoided being forthright in such an annoying way that Aang nearly fell asleep listening to him. But he got the gist of it by the end, which was that the man desperately wanted to enjoy his daughter, who was duped into coming all this way under the promise that she might get some princely husband on Aang’s orders.

“You could’ve just told me this is what you wanted,” he said, his shoulders slumping with exhaustion. One of the girls stirred and he reached out to cup her firm ass. “You’ve tired me out more than all of them.” 

The huge man reddened and lowered his head. “My ap-ap-apologies, Avatar A-Aang.”

Aang sent him to retrieve his daughter, and during the wait Sokka and Katara showed up, each one of them naked apart from the loincloths dangling around their waists, which Aang could swear were getting flimsier by the day. The two seemed closer than ever, so loving and affectionate that Aang almost felt a pang of jealousy as he saw them with their arms wrapped around each other, doubtlessly a little worn out after having fucked their way through the whole village all over again. 

“Man, I hope Zuko shows up soon,” said Sokka. “I’m getting tired of this place.” 

Katara put her head down on his shoulder and yawned. “Me too. I’ve experienced everything here. Aang, don’t you wish we could go elsewhere?” 

A bit of seed trickled down her thigh and Aang wondered if there was any chance it was her brother’s. He hadn’t actually seen the two do it yet, and he at times fantasized about ordering them to, despite it making him a little jealous. _ If only I had a sibling of my own. _ “Like where?” 

“The Fire Nation!” Sokka cried, so excited that one of the girls woke up confused. 

“Or Kyoshi Island,” suggested Katara.

“Or the entire Earth Kingdom!” 

Aang laughed. “I get it. You want to go anywhere. Well, we can… but we need to wait for Zuko.” 

The old man returned, sweat pouring down his face as he ushered his daughter inside. “Honorable A-Avatar, my daughter…” 

Even with the total coverage of her exquisite robes, Aang could tell that the girl was something else. Her long lacquered curls cascaded down her shoulders and the pale green eyes shone in the firelight, all while the telling curves moved suggestively under the folds of her clothing. 

“That kind of clothing is not fit for these parts,” said Aang, pointing to the naked girls around him and the loincloths worn by his friends. “It’s disrespectful,” said Katara. 

The father and daughter both went: “Oh.” 

Katara came forwards and started undressing the terrified girl, stripping away each layer of clothing (and boy, there were many), until she stood before them completely naked, face blushing wildly as she struggled to hold her soft breasts with one hand and cover the delicate lips of her pussy with the other. Her stomach was toned and her waist was small, almost fragile, but the wide hips and juicy thighs told a different tale. Her father was right in assessing her breeding potential - no wonder the dirty old man wanted to start his family again using her as a vessel, only the strongest children would come out of such young and fertile soil. 

The siblings struggled to undress the huge visitor while Aang smiled warmly at his daughter and comforted her with a wink. The man’s hairy rolls of fat were off-putting, but there was a strong cock dangling between his legs that immediately came to life at the sight of his daughter standing right before him, completely naked and ready for him to use. 

As the two waited on him, the Avatar nodded and proclaimed: “From this day, I give you both and order, which is that you must breed as much as possible and create strong offspring. Usually, the ideal breeding partner comes from far off, but other times, we find that they were next to us all along. That is why I think you two should be bound together.” 

The girl’s slack-jawed mouth hung open. “W-What?” 

“Yeah!!” yelled Katara, clapping loudly as Sokka whistled in celebration. “What a great pair.”

“T-This is a… a… a mistake!” the girl struggled to say, but her father’s grubby hands were already coming up to her breasts; he shushed her and whispered in her ear, “Don’t contradict the Avatar, darling, he is both wise and powerful.”

The old man gave her a deep kiss and got a feel off her precious incestuous ass, the one that he had himself had raised over all these years. As the two kissed, Sokka reached and grabbed a feel of her ass too, but Katara swatted it away. He winked at Aang and gave him two thumbs up, then dragged some of the girls away from where they lay to make room for the new happy couple. 

The friends watched as the father led his reluctant daughter to the mattress and placed her down, then started kissing her young body lovingly as his cock twitched and the first drops of steamy seed fell from the shiny head. 

Sokka trembled with arousal as he watched and his own dick went up visibly under the loincloth. Aaang and Katara laughed, but he only blushed. “What? I’m full of energy.” His eyes went to the many asses up in the air around them and he asked Aang, “Do you mind?” 

The Avatar shook his head. “Go ahead. They’re all yours.” 

Sokka playfully slapped his dick against a few of the girls to wake them up, while the father pushed inside his daughter for the first time on the other side of the room. Katara gave Aang a look and suddenly dropped down into his lap. “Well, hello there,” she said, arms wrapped around his neck and smiling lovingly. “You look a little sad.” 

“I just think sometimes how lucky others are to have families.”

“What are you talking about, silly? You have a family. You have us.” She was quiet for a moment, then added, “You have me,” and the meaning was not lost on him. 

His hands came down to her toned buttocks and he felt himself stiffening again. “And I wouldn’t want to live without you.” 

“Gosh, I hope not.” 

Katara gave him a deep, thoughtful kiss and reached down to stroke him when a new figure entered the tent. “Avatar?” said the man. “Could you help us? We have an issue with one of the non-compliant families…” 

Aang sighed and got up while Katara giggled at his suffering. Sokka was too focused on fucking to notice anything, while the old man was trying to teach his daughter how to suck his dick and only glanced over at the newcomer.

“I’ll be back,” said Aang. 

Katara nodded. “Be fast.” As he got up to go, Katara went crawled over to the old man and wrapped her arms around his inexperienced daughter’s waist. “You’ve never done this before, have you? Let me teach you…” 

The Avatar stepped out and took his bearings in the brightness of day. All around him he could see the Slutty Water Tribe going about their day, which now consisted in using each other at all times, as often as possible. Now most of the women and girls walked with their fur coats open, their breasts on display along with their growing tummies. Some of those children, Aang knew, would most definitely be his. 

He wondered why he was brought out at all when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind. Aang tried to fight it at first, until he looked up and noticed Zuko staring down at him. “Cold up here. Shouldn’t you be wearing more clothes, Avatar Aang?” 

Sailing to Kyoshi Island turned out to be a fun venture... for all except Azula. Katara and Suki and the rest of the girls had their way with the better-looking sailors among them, but poor Azula was surrendered to appease the older, uglier ones, her body used day and night like a toy with their gruff hands wrapped around her, Azula’s animal groans and guttural cries ringing throughout the entire ship. 

The few times Aang got a pang of guilt when he heard her scream, he went over below decks to where she was bound on all fours so every hole could be made available, only to remember once more why she got punished in the first. 

“What are you looking at, you bald-headed imbecile?” asked Azula as a fat sailor slapped her face with his dick. “Once I get out of here, I’m going to kill you. All of you. I’m-” The cock entered her mouth and pushed into her throat, bringing her nose against the hairy base of the shaft as her eyes rolled emptily in her head. 

_ Some people just can’t be helped _ , thought Aang. 

According to many, Kyoshi Island was supposed to be the sluttiest place imaginable, and the gang wondered if there was anything they could even do to shock people that turned public orgies into a way of life. 

As soon as they disembarked, Suki loosened the loincloth around her waist and shielded her face against the bright sun. “Ahhh! It’s good to be back home. Come on, everyone!” 

Katara brought a leashed Azula along, Sokka chased after Suki, and Zuko walked with his arms around Ty Lee and Mai, yawning as the two kept reaching down trying to get him hard again. Aang knew that they had fucked the entire way here and that they were now his sluts - the hateful looks coming from Azula were palpable. 

“They better have some nicer-looking men here,” said Katara. “I’m tired of sailors.”

Just walking towards the village gave them glimpses of the locals engaging in their local traditions, with men and women, boys and girls fucking each other here and there, glancing up at the newcomers only momentarily before they went back to their hard fucking. Just thinking of all the fun they could be having here was enough to make Aang hard. 

As it happened, most of the villagers were congregated for a wedding right as they made their way in. “Avatar Aang…” said the chief as they drew close. A young couple stood before them, each one naked apart from the flimsy, ceremonial loincloths that covered their crotches, while the similarly dressed locals glanced at the arrivals dressed in the same kind of revealing outfits, their toned bodies glowing in the noon heat. 

“Our apologies for interrupting,” said Aang, though his eyes were set on the bride. She could have been Suki’s distant cousin, but for the fact that she was taller - much taller than her husband, by at least a head - and had a huge pair of tits swaying from her chest that had been delicately painted. 

“Holy crap, look at her!” Sokka whispered into his ear. A grin came over his face. “I think we have a lot of work to do here.” 

Aang tried to suppress his amusement as he spoke to the chief. “Sir, we’re actually here on official business…” The Avatar went over and explained their predicament to the old man while the bride and groom watched on, wondering what was happening. 

“I see, so you’re to try and bring forth more Airbenders…” The old man nodded. “As you know, we are all deeply indebted to you, Avatar Aang, and our lives are still bound to the works of Avatar Kyoshi.” 

Katara came and ran her hand over the groom’s arm, who lowered his eyes in embarrassment.  _ They sure look shy for the reputation this place is supposed to have _ , thought Aang.  _ Maybe we’ve come at the perfect time _ . “The Great Slut Kyoshi,” said Katara, a drawl coming over words as she let them sink into the hesitant groom. 

The chief nodded matter-of-factly. “Indeed, we honor her still. This island would be nothing if not for our adherence to the old ways.” 

It wasn’t just the groom that seemed ill-at-ease with Katara’s open display of lust, but the gathered crowd as well. None of them would dare voice a complaint against an avatar, but it was quite clear from their faces that this kind of shameless public display made them feel awkward. 

Azula had noticed it too and scoffed. “Look at them. These are the followers of Kyoshi? They’re prudes, all of them. You know there’s more to being a slut than fucking everyone everywhere. You also have to _ enjoy _ it.”

Sokka patted her on the head as a master would with a good dog. “I don’t like to agree with this fiend, but she’s right, chief, you guys are messing it up. You’ve been so by the books that you forgot why Kyoshi did this in the first place - to liberate people and make them happy.” His blue eyes swept over the crowds followed by his strong arm. “Look at you all. You aren’t happy. You look frustrated and bored.” 

The chief’s eyes narrowed over what he perceived were insolent slights, but Aang quickly raised his hand to the old man’s wrist in comfort. “My friend speaks the truth, chief. Kyoshi Island is renowned for its parties and fun-loving sluts.” 

Suki was the only one that kept her arms crossed and stayed quiet.  _ Man, this village is ruining the reputation of our entire island… _

As the chief searched for a response, Zuko swaggered through the crowd, appraising the different females, reaching behind them to cup their asses and reaching behind to feel their breasts. A few of them caught his interest, but it was a mother with a nearly identical daughter that got him his full attention. “Well, aren’t you both lovely?” He took each by the arm and tried to pull them away from the festivities. “I think I’ll have some fun with the both of you. There’s truly nothing better than a mother and daughter working together to pleasure a man.” 

The parent and child were both blushing and smiling, but the man behind them caught them by their free arms. “Chief! You can’t let this happen. This is my family… My wife and daughter…” 

The old man stared open-mouthed, ready to intervene, but a glance towards Aang’s unperturbed face told him that it wasn’t his place to speak up and stop it from happening. The villager was about to voice his complaints again when Ty Lee appeared behind him, wrapping her arms around him and bringing one of his hands to his dick. “Calm down, sir. Or else I’ll have to punish you for addressing Prince Zuko that way.” 

“Dumb Zuzu-loving whore,” snapped Azula. 

The villager held on for as long as he could, but Mai came and separated his grip from his family. He was left with the two Fire Nation girls touching him all over, while Zuko took the laughing mother and daughter couple aside. 

Katara took the opportunity to steal the shy groom, grinning as she dragged him away from his own wedding ceremony. The Kyoshi locals were left gasping and stunned, while the chief seemed to despair at what he was allowing to happen. “Calm down,” Aang insisted with a warm smile. “This is all for the better.” 

The tall would-be wife still stood at their side, confused. “What am I supposed to do?” 

“My child, soon we will be able to continue…” said the old man, though Aang could notice the way his eyes lingered over her curves and toned tummy. How could these followers of Kyoshi be so reluctant? How could the chief show such weakness in taking what he wanted? 

“You’re gorgeous,” Aang told her, then brought his fingers around one of her soft breasts. “Quite the titcow, too. You’re going to breed many strong children, I bet.” 

The girl could only stare at the ground, too embarrassed to keep from stuttering. “I…” 

Aang noticed the old man swallow hard as he watched her big breasts getting openly fondled before everyone. “You’re quite fond of her, aren’t you, chief?” said the Avatar.

“W-What?... I mean, of course, she’s a lovely young girl…” 

“Too lovely to belong to one man,” said Sokka as he approached, his brown hand coming down to feel her plump butt. “There’s no way Avatar Kyoshi would’ve let you marry before you bred for the entire island.” 

“I think so too,” said Aang. “Your body is simply too lewd for that. Chief, don’t you agree?”

“I mean… I don’t know…” 

“Go on, chief, feel her. Use her as you wish. I have authority over all such matters, and I’m giving you full permission. Wouldn’t you like to breed with such a cute fertile girl?”

Sweat trickled down the old man’s face and his shaft hardened under his loincloth. “Avatar Kyoshi often took whatever man she wanted… Whether it was a virgin boy that struck her interest or a dying old man, the Avatar never thought twice about it.” 

“A real slut.” Sokka wrapped his arms around the bride’s waist from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. “What do you say, chief? Are we going to fuck this whore silly, or what? You’re not a young man anymore. You gotta put a baby in her sooner rather than later.”

The old man couldn’t take it anymore and reached out to feel her breasts, kneading them so hard and fast in the span of a few moments that it seemed like he was trying to make out for a lifetime of repressed desire. Even though the villagers were outraged, he only laughed happily, enjoying the softness of her breasts as a new vigor passed through his body. “We’re going to do just that, lad.” He rolled her nipple between his fingers, then pulled on it until she moaned as Sokka helped take her aside for themselves.

Aang stood before the bewildered crowd, knowing it was his duty to talk some sense into them. It was time to return to the ways of the Avatar Kyoshi, he explained to them, to go back to practicing her slutty ways not only in some detached and lifeless fashion, but joyously. As he looked at the different potential partners, he pointed to them, to boys and their sisters, to sons and mothers, daughters and grandfathers, ordering them to go ahead and do it. “On this day, honor the Avatar Kyoshi!” 

He threaded his way through the villagers, teaching them how to touch one another, working his goodspirited instructions until they finally followed through and started acting on each other in earnest, friends and families that hadn’t seen each other sexually before slowly waking up to all the possibilities before them, honored by the fact that their own females were being touched and potentially bred by Aang himself. 

The whole event turned into an orgiastic frenzy, with everyone groping in the throes of madness as they writhed on the ground in pure pleasure. Aang slipped from one pussy to the next, enjoying the warmth of each, while he noticed different men mounting them from behind and using their mouths on them. There was no reason to it, only pure pleasure and an erasure of any possible concern. 

The others showed up soon enough, their partners spent. Zuko still had his arms wrapped around the mother and daughter, though they were both drooling absentmindedly, their tits and asses reddened with his slaps and even bite marks, while thick seed trickled down their shaking legs. “These people need a lot of practice. They’re truly ruining Kyoshi’s good name!” 

Katara dropped the groom and clicked her tongue. “You’re telling me. This guy gives me a few pumps and he’s already coming. Thankfully he had a lot in him given it was his first real time with a proper girl, the poor thing… Though I doubt he’s good for much of anything else.” 

Aang pulled Katara down on top of him and pushed into her, watching her blue eyes widen in ecstasy. “Yes,” she cooed. “Like that… Much better.” 

Zuko lowered the mother and daughter and got on top of her, kissing her neck as he stretched out her ass in turn, the two of them sharing her while all around them they could see the sweaty bodies of the villagers glistening the moonlight. 

“Both of you at once?” Katara grinned and blushed. “I’m getting spoiled tonight, huh?” Her half-closed soulful eyes passed over a statue of Kyoshi. “Thank you, Slutty Avatar. I love this place already.”

And then, as they both started railing her, she quivered between them like the hard plucked string of an instrument.

In the weeks and months to come, the gang went on travelling throughout, with the Avatar proselytizing wherever they went and swaying families to indulge in their lusts and appetites, to give into what they felt for each other and breed for a better tomorrow. Nothing, not even the sex itself, could make Aang as happy as seeing all those grateful people he left behind, all the bumps in the tummies of excited mothers that held the hands of their sons.  _ We’re really making a difference _ , he thought. 

The others enjoyed themselves as well, and some of the people they met along their journey in the Earth Nation decided to tag along after them, sex addicts that would spend the entire day either fucking or looking for potential partners. Every other night Aang would fall asleep exhausted and drained from having gone through every girl from Katara to Suki, only to wake up with someone else’s lips wrapped around his dick, eager to start things all over again.

He wasn’t surprised if in ten years from now his seed was quite literally spread in every far corner of the world and Airbenders would flourish once again. Rather than slowing down, it was like every day they all ramped things up a little more, getting more extreme, thinking of new ways to fuck and enjoy each other’s bodies. 

That they would go to the Fire Nation next seemed like destiny, and Zuko was particularly excited. “I swear, I feel like I’m a changed man,” he told them. “I can’t wait to put into practice everything I’ve learned. I used to be way too-”

“Difficult?” Katara said.

He raised his brows and shot her a look. “-well-behaved before.”

She smiled. 

As soon as they entered Zuko’s territory, he kept to his word and went out of his way to take everything appealing that crossed his path. Whether they were peasant girls or noble wives, it made little difference. And as soon as they saw him coming over and imposing himself on them, they were pretty much ready to do anything, regardless of whether or not Aang used his avatar authority or not. 

He enjoyed breaking in the girls of the Fire Nation as well, as did Sokka, as did Katara and Suki. Stopping around different villages only to strip girls naked and fuck them silly, using every hole, watching their eyes as they succumbed to their lust and turned into unstoppable freedom-loving sluts was an experience unlike any other. 

But the idea of turning the difficult nobles of the Fire Nation into the same is what turned them all on the most, and the little experience they already had with the father coming to plead in order to use his daughter told him that there were probably many perverts among the aristocratic classic. All over, just waiting to be turned. 

It just so happened that one day they spotted an estate in the distance that caught their interest. As soon as the nobles found out that it was Avatar Aang that roamed outside their home, they quickly ordered the servants to bring him inside, though the family was surprised by his lack of clothing. “We were in Kyoshi Island not long ago,” he explained, and that seemed to satisfy them. 

The family was made up of three daughters and a son, though both the parents looked good for their age. The son was a strapping stud just like the father, only younger, while the three girls looked nearly identical, with the same wide hips, large bosoms, and lacquered hair that reached down to their slim waists. 

“You’re welcome to stay Avatar…” the father expressed. “You and your… retinue.” The looks he gave the nearly naked guys were distasteful, but his eyes lingered as they went over Katara and the rest of the girls. 

“He wants me,” she whispered into Aang’s ear. “What a lucky day for him, because I’m going to fuck his brains out.” 

Aang personally wanted the three sisters. He couldn’t say he was unsatisfied in the slightest, but he certainly spent the last few months prioritizing the happiness of others over his own. While it would have been enjoyable to see them all fucking each other, that would have to wait until later.  _ They’re mine now _ , he thought, wondering if it would even matter which one he took first given how similar they all looked. 

Aang, Katara, and Zuko were invited to the actual dinner, though Sokka was disappointed to be left out. “Goddammit. Why can’t I go?” 

Zuko shrugged. “A lot of people in the Fire Nation are somewhat xenophobic.” 

“Really?” He pointed to Katara. “Then why the hell can she go?” 

“Because she’s beautiful and well-mannered.” 

He was about to get angry when his sister patted him down. “Cheer up! Look, there’s plenty of fun to be had.” Katara jerked her head to a nearby servant that happened to be cleaning with their backs to them, bending down just enough that the tight robe outlined the curves of her bottom. 

Sokka sighed deeply, but he resigned himself to his faith. He went over and took her ass firmly in his hands, ignoring the shocked reaction of the girl. “I guess it could be worse.” After fondling it for a little longer and realizing just what a treasure was under those robes, he grinned. “Actually, you guys enjoy dinner, I’ll be just fine.”

It didn’t take long during the actual dinner for things to get awkward. It was bad enough that Zuko kept groping each of the attractive servants that passed through, but the father couldn’t stop making direct eye contact with Katara that ran her finger over the table and smiled at him, while the son glared at Aang who was too busy admiring his mother and sisters to participate in the conversation. 

As soon as the mother asked them about what they had been doing in Kyoshi Island, Aang brightened and was happy to explain. “I’m on a quest to replenish the number of Airbenders, though it’s gone a bit beyond that now. We’re trying to help families grow tighter bonds as well.”

“Oh?” The aristocratic lady leaned forwards with a smirk, completely oblivious of what was to come. “And how did you do that?” 

“By fucking every member and allowing them to fuck each other,” said Aang with pleasant smile. 

Her brow furrowed in distress, trying to sense if that was some sort of joke. Meanwhile, the tension between Katara and the bull of a father tensed up, and Zuko only looked over at him across the table with an understanding. “I give you permission to fuck her,” he stated coolly. “Go on, take this Slutty Water Tribe bitch and teach her what the Fire Nation is made of.” 

“W-What?” asked the noblewoman, blushing wildly. But her husband already got up and walked over to Katara. He grabbed her by the neck and hammered her down into the table. “You dirty whore. Looking at me that way…” His lips trembled. “Look what you’re making me do.” 

Katara rubbed at his crotch with her feet, cooing gently. “Why don’t you fuck me and show your wife what you can do?” 

“Husband!” cried the woman. “Father!” yelled the son. Both stood up and walked away from the table, shaken with horror, watching as the strongest man in their lives lowered his pants and took out his cock ready to fuck this foreigner right on their kitchen table, as if he were possessed. 

Zuko went over to the wife and comforted her, slowly stripping her clothes. “It’s all right, you’ll see, we’re just relieving a little tension. There would be a lot less conflict around the world if people just fucked when they felt like it.” He yanked her top down and left her heavy, heated breasts swing before him. “Like now.” 

“T-T-Take your hands off of her!” the son yelled. 

“Do you know who I am?” snapped Zuko, pushing him away. “I do whatever I want. However…” He glanced down and noticed the erection in the son’s pants. “I can tell you want her for yourself. You must have been dreaming about fucking your mommy for a long time now.”

“No…” He shook his head, but the sweat poured down his face. “It’s not true.” 

Zuko’s commanding eyes went to the woman’s ashen face. “You see what you’re doing? Your son has been suffering all this time because you aren’t taking care of him. It’s your fault he has these fantasies, and you aren’t helping him at all? This strapping young male? What’s wrong with you?” 

She swallowed. “Is this true?...” 

“Mother! Of course not! This is madness, I would never…” 

Before he could finish speaking, she took a step forward and put her warm hand over his twitching crotch. That was enough to silence him, and the long stare that passed between them made Zuko giggle with dark amusement. “You see? You’re made for each other. You just need to go for it!” 

Meanwhile, Aang had approached the three scared daughters and soothed them down. “Don’t worry, nothing bad is going to happen,” he told them, as the sound of their father grunting as he pounded Katara right in front of them filled their ears. “We should have some fun of our own. Why don’t you start by undressing. Look at how my friend Zuko is undressing your mother… just like that…” 

The three followed his orders without the slightest hesitation, too overwhelmed by what was happening all around them to be concerned by what they themselves were doing. Their father was balls-deep into Katara’s asshole, slapping her brown toned ass red as the sweat flew off her swinging tits. On the other side though, they could see their mother kneeling before their brother and gently kissing the tip of his surprisingly large cock as her soft big tits wrapped around his veiny shaft. 

Once all the clothes came off, Aang noticed their virgin pussies were dripping wet. He ran his fingers across two of them at once and felt them tremble in response. His dick hardened so much that it shot out from the loincloth he wore altogether, the fabric hanging by the sides like drapes for his magnificent shaft. 

Though only moments before they looked scared and unaware of what to do, all three of them reached out at once to touch it while Aang put his hands on their heads and gently brought them on their knees around him. What could have been better than this, than to be pleasured by three sisters while their entire family experienced the same sort of pleasure around them with his best friends? 

The father pummeled Katara so mercilessly that the whole table groaned under them. Even as she shrieked and warned him that it was about to break and take them along with it, the horny stud only held onto her waist and pumped her with all the power of his tight muscles, working her pussy and ass in turns until they were both overflowing with juices. Even as wood splintered and made them collapse, he just went on slapping her ass and choking the brown slut while she took his strong cock and begged for more. 

The son lost all control over himself and felt his mother all over, pulling on her tits and kneading her ass like some fiend that couldn’t get enough. The older woman enjoyed every second of it, purring under his touch no different than a young girl that was about to get fucked by her dreamboat crush. “Please, honey, feel free to use me~” she begged him, kissing his hard chest. “Mommy will do anything to make you happy.” Her legs wrapped around him as he pushed her against the wall and started filling her up with his throbbing powerhouse of a cock.

Aang just relaxed and watched the sisters work their magic, lapping at his dick like little kittens as they fought with each other over who would get what. Zuko strolled over and rested his own needy cock over their heads. “Come on, you can’t take them all!” he told his friend. “Are you forgetting whose land this is?” 

The Avatar closed his eyes and let a moan escape his lips as three sisters somehow managed to reach new heights simultaneously, two of them cradling his balls in their hot mouths while the third deepthroated his dick the whole way. His eyes went over to Kara and the mother, and then he even thought about the servant they left with Sokka and the rest of them that were still waiting outside. Even Azula. “I have a feeling we’ll all be fucking today.” 

Zuko grinned and playfully slammed his dick against the three sisters. “Just wait until I get my hands on the mother. Soon enough, she’ll be begging me to replace her son.” 

Behind them, Katara screamed at the top of her lung as an orgasm took her and left her body a sobbing hot mess. The old man just stood over, his flexed muscles dripping with sweat as he kissed her back. The two actually worried for her safety for a second, until her slutty face rose and gave them unabashed grin. “I haven’t been fucked this good in ages. You two should be worried~” 

Zuko laughed and shook his head at her, then went over and stuffed her mouth with his dick. “That’s enough out of you, Water Tribe girl. You’re in the Fire Nation now.” He eyed the older man and winked. “They’re a lot easier to fuck when they aren’t talking, trust me.” 

Aang smiled happily and pushed his own throbbing cock even deeper down the soft throat of the sister. Whichever one of them it was - not that it mattered, they would all be getting the same by the end. They all would. 

  
  



End file.
